A Lifetime of Hope and Light
by darkpassenger815
Summary: Men generally believe that marriage is the pinnacle of their lives. When Hope starts to think about proposing to Lightning, he questions if he is ready and asks his friends about the mystery of married life. my first hopexlight fic! partially inspired by the musical "Company" :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! Thought I'd try my hand at romantic fan fics! I hope this first chapter is good enough for all you die hard hopurai shippers out there. I was inspired to write this after watching a musical called Company in which the main character is conflicted between marriage and single life :D Please R&R! oh yeah and I don't own FF 13 or any of the characters who appear**

There comes a time in a man's life where he feels that the next step towards a long and prosperous life is marriage. In Hope's case, the thought has been bouncing around in his head for quite some time. He has been happily dating Lightning for about 2 years now and needless to say, he's happier than he ever has been. He logically thought that at this point marriage was the next step. Was it really? Was he ready? Was she? These were all questions plaguing his mind as he continued to prepare dinner for himself and Lightning who he invited over for dinner that night after she got off of work.

"_Man thinking about marriage is harder than defeating those ruthless fal'cie all those years ago."_ Hope was deep in thought but the sound of the doorbell quickly snapped him out of his zen moment. He walked to the door and opened it, happily greeting the love of his life at the doorstep.

"Hey Light! Glad you could come over tonight!", Hope shot a sincere smile as he stepped aside to let her in.

"No problem Hope! Although I am quite surprised that you didn't burn your house down like you almost did last time." Lighting playfully teased him with the ghost of a smirk starting to appear on her face.

"Hey it wasn't THAT bad okay? Only the chopping board caught fire…." he smirked back at her which caused her to chuckle a bit and smile warmly at him. He always loved it when she smiled. Her smile was so warm and welcoming. He was proud that she only ever really smiled at him and her sister Serah but he wished she would smile more.

"So what are we having?"

"I made your favorite! Perfectly seasoned steak with your favorite beer!" Hope had a very proud look on his face…..all up until he smelled a burning odor coming from the vicinity of his kitchen. "Crap!"

"Looks like your chopping board is ablaze again." Lightning laughed again. She thought Hope's inability to cook something without burning something rather cute. She took this time to think about her relationship with him for the past two years.

She still remembered that fateful day when he had confessed his love to her. It was the night of Serah's wedding. He had asked her to dance when the night was still young and she could not remember the last time she had that much fun. Hope was surprisingly a very good dancer and even dominated the dance floor on one occasion when a "dance off" occurred in the middle of a fast paced song. Then came the slow dance. Their arms intertwined each other as they commenced in a great communication of bodies. She felt safe there in that moment dancing with him. The way he looked at her with such adoration and love was more than enough to let her know of his true feelings for her. Then unexpectedly, they kissed. It was a kiss that sent shockwaves up their spines. A kiss that she would never ever forget.

As the two sat down for their romantic dinner that Hope had to admit, didn't happen as often as either of them wanted, that black box in his pocket burned a theoretical hole in his mind and heart…..he would have to wait on this and ask some advice from some of his best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I just started college and its been tough adjusting. Anyways thanks to all you who like the story! Here it goes!**

The next day, Hope found himself on Snow and Serah's doorstep. He had called Snow that morning and found out that he was home alone today and decided they would spend a couple of hours hanging out. It was ironic that the person that Hope had wanted to murder all those years ago was now one of his best friends. Hope snapped out of his thoughts and rang the doorbell. A moment later Snow answered the door wearing that childish smile he always has.

"Hey Hope! What's up bro?" Snow bellowed as he clapped Hope on the back.

"Nothing much. Just thought we should catch up a bit. Been a while since we talked" answered Hope.

"Couldn't agree more! Come on in!"

After about 15 minutes of small talk and talking about each other's jobs and such, Hope finally popped the question he's been meaning to ask this whole time.

"Hey Snow, do you ever regret…getting married?"

"Woah where did that come from?" Snow asked surprised.

"Well, I'm kind of planning to ask Light to marry me…..and I just wanted to know from someone with experience if it would be a good decision or not"

"Oh I see….well Hope I'm not going to lie. I've been the happiest I've ever been since marrying Serah. See Hope, when you really love someone, you won't care what happens. Just being with them is going to make you happy. Really happy. So Hope, I say you just get over what we thought was sooo inevitable since we were l'cie. Just marry her and be happy bro!"

"Man…..okay! thanks a lot Snow"

"No problem! Hey so I just wanted to let you know that Serah wanted to catch up with you as well! She's waiting for you at Lebreau's bar. You should go and ask her for advice! I mean she is your girlfriend's sister." Snow said.

"Thanks! I think I'll head over now. Thanks Snow! I'll phone in the verdict" Hope said as he was exiting the house on his way to Lebreau's.

About 15 or so minutes later, he walked into Lebreau's bar and looked around. After a few minutes of searching he found Serah sitting at one of the tables overlooking the ocean.

"Hey! Hope! Over here!" Serah exclaimed and started waving at him.

"Hey Serah! It's been a while" Hope said as he walked up to her and received a friendly hug. Ever since Hope got out of crystalstasis, he and Serah have become really good friends. Hope thought of her as an older sister and always went to her for any advice when he needed a woman's point of view. Especially when the issues involved Lighting. Hope sat down as Lebreau came over.

"Hey there Hope! What'll it be?" She said kindly

"Oh ummm maybe a dry martini? Two measures of gordon's , one of vodka and half a measure of kina lillet. Shake it over ice and add a thin slice of lemon peel?" said Hope enthusiastically. Lebreau just smiled as she remembered the order all to well.

"So the usual right?"

"Haha yes. It's just fun to say the ingredients out loud" said Hope

"Alright then. And for you Serah?"

"oh maybe just a margarita!" Serah said.

"Alright! Ill be right back with your drinks." Lebreau said as she left to get the drinks. At this point, Hope just looked at Serah and asked:

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to catch up is all! So how are things with sis?"

"I actually wanted to talk about that actually….." He trailed off.

"Oh no. are you fighting? Is everything okay?"

"oh yes! Don't worry we aren't fighting. Its just…." Hope said as he took out the small box that held the engagement ring. Right as he took it out, Serah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. My Goodness. Are you going to propose to my sister?"

"I want to…..but I just want to know if it's a good idea. I mean I know marriage is nothing to be taken too lightly and it's a lifelong commitment. Is it worth it?"

"Hope, It totally is. I don't know if you really know this but my sister really really loves you. Whenever we talk, she can't stop talking about how sweet you are and how she can't believe that you of all people got past her walls and reached the nice and caring person she is underneath. Hope you successfully "got rid" of Lightning….and brought back Claire. That's not something anyone can do. She always talks about how you open doors for her and how you pull chairs out for her. She said she never felt more loved and wanted in her life and she just wants to repay you by loving you back. She is going to say yes and you two will be the happiest you will ever be when you are together."

"Heh. Snow said the same thing."

"Well, we speak from experience." She said matter of factly.

"Well I think I know what I'm going to do." Hope gulped down the last of his fancy drink and got up to leave for his home to plan out how he was going to do it. How he was going to take the first step in his and Lightning's life together.

He was going to propose to the woman he loves. 

**AN: yaaaaay! Hope made a decision! Now the next chapter is gonna be the awaited proposal scene! And I may even write an epilogue chapter of the wedding and how their life was like a year later. But that depends on how I feel about what happens next. Let me know what you guys think! Anyways please please please give me reviews so I know what you guys think . thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
